


Perfume

by orphan_account



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica is always looking for a certain scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

Veronica doesn’t see Lilly’s ghost anymore. Sometimes she has to take out old pictures to remember Lilly’s face. She wishes now that she had paid more attention to Lilly’s mundane details. She wishes she could remember the name of the spicy sweet perfume dabbed between Lilly’s breasts. If she could just find that perfume, the memories would rush back. Like the smell of pine needles and cinnamon transporting her to Christmas mornings, she would find herself in Lilly’s arms.

Everywhere Veronica travels, she visits perfume counters and leaves with her mouth tasting like ashes and potpourri.

She never finds Lilly.


End file.
